


Honest

by Savageseraph



Series: Ascent and Honest [2]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Bitterness, Desire, F/M, Honesty, Loss, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-17
Updated: 2006-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even surrounded by pirates, James Norrington remained an honest man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honest

**Author's Note:**

> A triple drabble and companion to ["Ascent."](http://savageseraph.livejournal.com/209618.html) Thanks to [](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/)**caras_galadhon** for the beta.

Even surrounded by pirates, James Norrington remained an honest man. Honest drunk, honest bastard. Honest fool.

Joining Elizabeth at the rail of _The Pearl_, he spoke honestly enough that the words burned his throat. _There was a time I would have given anything for you to look at me as you look at him._ The bitterness he tasted was honest too. His lips curved in self-mockery at the honestly romantic notion that stuck to him, stubborn as a barnacle.

Elizabeth did him the courtesy of meeting his sentiments in kind. With honest contempt. She never looked back as she walked away from him and past Jack.

James frowned. The captain of _The Pearl_ was not honest. Maybe Jack thought the matted hair, the gilded teeth, the beard, the clothes long overdue for a good washing disguised the fact there was prettiness enough in him to tempt any man to shove him over one of the barrels in the hold and bugger him until he couldn't stand, but James wasn't fooled.

By the time he realized he was staring at the pirate, Jack was watching him with a saucy smile. He held his ground as Jack sauntered over, the roll of his hips just a bit more pronounced than usual. James swallowed, did not look away.

One of Jack's eyes narrowed as the brow above the other one rose. "You..." he gestured airily, "...feelin' alright, luv?" The softly slurred words rubbed against James's skin, and he hated the way they made him shiver, the way they made his cock ache. His nod was not completely honest as he turned toward the sea, gaze fixed on the waves until he felt Jack move away.

James Norrington remained an honest man. He honestly never looked at Elizabeth the way he looked at Jack.


End file.
